


Parents' break

by yu_gin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, Closet Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, There's a lot of sex, ahaha i'm tag-trash, also ennoshita is an angel that must be protect, asahi died five times in this fic, i can't remember all the things i made them do, mostly vertical sex but also horizontal sex because come on poor daichi, there's also a not-so-angelic Suga which is my favourite suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga take a break and spend a weekend in a spa.<br/>Will Karasuno be able to survive without their parents for three days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic will be three chapter long. It will be basically daisuga sex and daisuga being cute to each other and Suga making pun and daichi choking on his coffee.  
> Also, Hinata crying because he misses his mum and Asahi trying to stay alive. Ennoshita helps.

I 

 

Daichi couldn't stop watching him, on their way to the therms.  
Suga's smile was as bright as always, while he was staring outside the window of the train.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.  
"What?"  
Suga turned to him. "Today's a beautiful day. We have been lucky."  
They were. Though the winter was at it climax and Christmas has just passed, the sky was limpid as if it was a day of summer.  
"Do you think they will be alright?" he added, biting his lower lip.  
Daichi rolled his eyes.  
"Don't act as if you were their mom. They are not our kids."  
"They are. Just a little bit. And you know."  
"There is coach. And Asahi and Ennoshita. And Shimizu. And sensei. They can menage to not die even without you for three days."  
"I guess you are right."  
"I am. So relax and enjoy yourself. These three days are just for us."  
Suga smiled. He watched if there was someone else in their truck. Then he leaned to him and kissed him, grabbing his jaw tenderly with his hands. Daichi touched his neck, squeezing his soft skins and feeling his stomach flipping.  
He couldn't believe he would have Suga all by himself for two whole days. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive.  
"I can't wait to be there."  
"Yeah" he said, leaning against his sit, watching the sun shining over Suga's light skin. "Me neither" 

 

Hinata yawned so loudly, all the team turned to watch him.  
"Have you done your stretching yet?" asked Kageyama  
"No, but I don't want to."  
Kageyama hit him. "You dumbass, do you want to get hurt?"  
"I'm bored."  
Kageyama looked at him: "I thought you liked training."  
"I do but it's not the same without the captain. He always keeps us motivated."  
"You mean he always terrifies you so you have to do your best to not disappoint him" said Nishinoya, teasing him.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Asahi is doing his best to replace Daichi" said Tanaka and Asahi blushed.  
"You are right. Sorry Asahi-san" said Hinata.  
"Be honest, Hinata. You miss Suga-san! You always bother him with your questions and he is always kind to you" said Nishinoya, making Hinata blush.  
"It's not true!"  
"I always see you asking him if you did well at the end of the trainings. Sometimes you even search him after classes."  
"I-I-I do not!"  
Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed loudly.  
"You do, we all know."  
"Well, you always ask him to teach you how to toss!" screamed Hinata to Nishinoya, who shuted up immediately.  
Tanaka watched him: "Is it true?"  
"How do you know, you irrespective kohai?"  
"And you, Tanaka, you shouldn't laugh. I heard you asking him some pick up line to impress Shimizu-san."  
"You little redhead liar!"  
"Even Kageyama bothers him. He usually asks him some tossing advices or math lesson because you are more stupid than a rock."  
"I kill you, dumbass!"  
"Guys, please, don't fight!" yelled Asahi, near to tears. "Daichi and Suga would be disappointed by your behavior."  
"You are in no position to lesson us. They always have to come and pick you up whenever you get depressed or scared over something!" said Nishinoya.  
"You guys are the worst." They all turned to Ennoshita, the one who talked. "Don't you realized that because of your continuous requests, Daichi decided to take Suga on a vacation? He wanted to give him a break from you."  
"I-I thought he won a vacation and didn't want to loose the opportunity" said Tanaka.  
"He didn't win it. He said so, otherwise Suga wouldn't have accepted. He always worries about you all, but sometimes he need a break."  
Hinata started to cry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to bother him!"  
"You didn't. Suga is made this way. He will always help you with a smile, but he is a teenage boy too, and he is not your mother."  
"We all are sorry. We didn't realize."  
"It's okay. But if you want to not bother him, try to be mature. Let show them we can make it without them worrying."  
"All right! Let's do it!" yelled Tanaka.  
Asahi watched the team doing the stretching without having to yell at them. He turned to Ennoshita, grateful.  
"Thank you so much" said Asahi.  
Ennoshita smiled. "No problem. I always wanted to tell them."  
"You will be a great captain next year" he said.  
Ennoshita blushed and his smile widened. 

 

Daichi leaved the bathroom in time to see Suga checking his phone. He rolled his eyes, picking the phone from him.  
"I thought we said 'no distractions'."  
"I just wanted to check if everything was alright. Plus, you were in the bathroom."  
"But now I'm not" he said, kissing him. He grabbed his hips, and slipped his hands under the t-shirt.  
"D-Daichi."  
"What?"  
"We just arrived."  
"Yeah, and I plans to fuck you on every available surface of this room, so we better start early."  
Suga moaned when he felt Daichi's hand pulling off his pants and his underwear. Daichi was already wearing only a towel around his waist.  
Then they heard a noise and Daichi snorted.  
"Who is now?"  
"I think it's Asahi. He said he would send me some photos of the training. Just to be sure everything is alright."  
"Suga!"  
"I know, I know! I was-"  
"Worried?"  
"Just a little."  
"You really can't stop yourself from being a mother hen, can you?"  
"I thought you loved it."  
"I do" he said, smiling. He made him leaning against the door and then he pulled a knee between his legs. "And do you know what else I love about you?"  
"Do tell."  
"When you scream my name because I'm fucking you just as you like it."  
"Daichi-"  
"Yes?"  
"I thought you promised to fuck me on every available surface of the room."  
Daichi made him turn and pinned him to the door. "I did" he whispered, making him shiver.  
He started kissing his neck, grabbing his hips to hold him still. Suga moaned as his sensitive neck was tortured by his boyfriend.  
"You want it too, don't you?"  
"Yes!"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to fuck me."  
"How?"  
"I want you to fuck me until I forger my name."  
"Koushi-"  
Suga could tell that Daichi was already really excited. He called him by name. He only did it when he was really turned on.  
Daichi stopped kissing him just for a moment and when he came back Suga heard a familiar sound: a pop.  
He felt Daichi's finger on his hole just a few seconds later.  
"Oh god-"  
"I'm here for you, babe."  
He putted a finger inside. Suga moaned, and felt a sense of relief.  
"More."  
"Already so greedy..."  
"Oh shut uaaah~"  
He inserted another finger and scissored inside him.  
"Please-"  
"Be patient."  
But neither Suga nor him were patient. They wanted it so much. It had been some rough weeks and they didn't have occasions of being together.  
He putted a third finger and Suga screamed.  
"I can't wait anymore-"  
"I've got you."  
Daichi removed his fingers and lined himself with his hole.  
He putted only the head inside, teasing him.  
"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"  
"Yes."  
Suga tried to move but Daichi kept him still.  
"Are you so desperate?"  
"Daichi, please-"  
"Please what?"  
"Fuck me. Hard."  
That was too much. He entered him completely in just one movement. Suga's body hit the door, maybe a little too hard.  
"Oh god, are you hurt?"  
"Daichi, stop worrying and fuck me, or I swear-"  
His words were interrupted by a trust.  
"As you order."  
He started fucking him against the door, trying to reach his prostate. He was so fucking close but from that position was so difficult.  
Plus, he wasn't able to see Suga's face. It couldn't work. He stopped and pulled off.  
Suga turned his head: "What-"  
"Turn around" he said, and the other obeyed without a word.  
He grabbed his hips and he lifted him, pinning him to the wall. Suga tied his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.  
"This way a can see you" he said, smiling at him in a way that was so sweet, still so exciting. "Much better."  
He fucked him. In that position hitting the prostate was so much easier. Suga was already shivering.  
"Daichi, I'm so close-"  
"Come"  
That was enough. Suga came with a moan and loosened his grip around his waist but Daichi didn't let him go. He went on fucking him, slowly. His body melted and his breathe was heavy. Daichi trusted one more time before coming too.  
He was able to bring Suga to the bed, then he let him go on the mattress and he joined him.  
"That was-"  
"Great?"  
"Exhausting."  
"You are not the one to talk" he protested and Suga laughed, kissing him.  
"I know. My strong, brave knight" he said, caressing his arms. "You know how much I love your arms, don't you?"  
"As much as I love your legs."  
They kissed for several minutes and one moment later Suga was over him, pinning him to the mattress, kissing his neck and his chest.  
He felt something on his tight drooling down his leg.  
He snorted. "Daichi! You didn't use a condom, did you?"  
"I might have forgotten."  
"I think I need a shower."  
"You certainly do" he said.  
"And with 'every available surface' I image that you include the shower."  
"You know me well."  
They left the bed, aiming for the bathroom when Suga's phone buzzed.  
Suga watched him and Daichi rolled his eyes.  
"Answer Asahi."  
"But we said-"  
"I know what we said, but I also know you. And I know you won't stop thinking about the team until you'll read those messages. "  
Suga smiled and grabbed his phone.  
There were three photos from Asahi. The first one showed Hinata spiking on a toss from Kageyama. In the second one Tsukishima and Kageyama blocked a spike from Tanaka. The third one showed Yamaguchi serving.  
-Send us a picture of you two having fun so we can envy you! Plus the guys miss their parents-  
Suga smiled, while Daichi grabbed his phone and answered:  
-I dont think a picture of us having fun right now would be appropriated for kids (Daichi)-  
"Daichi!"  
"Sorry, can't help."  
They waited several minutes without any answer.  
"I think you broke him" said Suga. Then he got his answer.  
-U go captain! U 2 get laid 4 us 2!-  
"I think that's Nishinoya."  
"I hope he doesn't read that message to the whole team or we'll loose Kageyama too."  
"He would probably blush so hard he would boil his brain."  
Suga got a new message from Enoshita.  
-All is good. Asahi-san is still alive and Tanaka and Nishinoya are harassing the first years but it's okay. You two relax and have fun.-  
"They are doing great" said Daichi.  
"They are." Suga smiled and his eyes brightened. "I'm so proud of them."  
"You certainly are, mom" he said, kissing his neck and caressing his bare back.  
Suga left the phone on the bed and said:  
"You promised me a shower, daddy."  
Daichi blushed so hard that Suga started to laugh. Daichi could have died watching Suga laughing and he would have died happy. His laugh was the sweetest sound and when he laughed, his cheeks rose to his eyes and his entire face lightened up like the moon in a limpid summer night.  
Daichi took his hands and kissed him. Suga stopped laughing and kissed him back. Daichi pulled him toward the bathroom. They were already naked and still horny.  
Daichi pushed Suga in the shower and pinned him to the wall.  
"Are we even going to have horizontal sex this weekend?"  
"Let's do it like this while we are young" he said, kissing his neck.  
Suga melted under his kisses and he felt his legs becoming weaker, until he knew that only Daichi's arms prevented him from falling.  
"Daichi, I need you-"  
"We literally just did it fifteen minutes ago."  
"Mhh- your fault. You are too good."  
"Let me take the lube-"  
"Don't need it."  
"Don't be stupid."  
"I'm dead serious" he said, turning around to face him. "You said it: you fucked me fifteen minutes ago, I'm still stretched and I can feel the lube drooling out of my ass because you used a ridicule amount of it before. Just- take it slowly and everything will be alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah-"  
Daichi's hands was trembling while he grabbed Suga's hips to keep them still. He entered him slowly. The other one's was moaning and the sounds he was producing were obscene.  
"D-Daichi-"  
"Do you need me to stop?"  
"Don't you dare. K-keep going."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't. Please, daddy."  
Daichi nearly chocked.  
"Fuck."  
"Oh, please, daddy. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Suga, you will be my death."  
He entered him completely with a sigh.  
"Fuck, yes!" swore Suga. "Daddy is so good to me."  
"SUGA!"  
"What? I thought you liked when I call you daddy."  
"I do. Quite too much."  
"Good. I can feel it."  
"Do you remember I can't fuck you if you kill me, right?"  
"I will be good,-" he swore "daddy."  
That was too much.  
"Okay, now bend" he ordered, pushing his head down. This way he could fuck him more easily and he could reach his prostate. Plus, watching his muscle bending and stretching for him, made him even more horny.  
He trusted in him deeply and he heard him screaming in pleasure.  
"Yes!"  
"Is that what you wanted? Am I good to you?" He kept trusting in him frequently and deeply, making him moaning. He liked the sensation of fucking him without a condom and also the slight dryness wasn't unpleasant.  
"Yes! Yes!"  
"Can you come just from your ass? Will you come for me?"  
"Daichi-"  
He couldn't control himself anymore. He was blinded by the pleasure and his body was moving as if it was possessed.  
"I'm c-coming" Suga stuttered.  
"Come and I will keep fucking you until you can't even remember your name."  
"D-daichi- yes"  
He wanted to make him come. He wanted to makes him scream his name and then keeps fucking him.  
He finally came, screaming, and Daichi didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. He aimed for his cock and started massaging him. He wanted to make him become hard again.  
"There's no way I can come again" said Suga, panting.  
"Let me try"  
"Oh god-"  
He slowed down his movement, bending to kiss his neck. He felt the skin of Suga on his: they were both sweaty and covered in come but they didn't care. Suga's heart was beating so hard, Daichi could feel it against his chest.  
"Daichi-"  
"I'm here, honey. I'm here for you-"  
"Make me come again."  
Daichi's mind went blank. Sex-Suga was totally different from everday-Suga, the kind and polite senpai that everyone love.  
That Suga, the one that moaned and screamed and begged him to make him come, it's his and only his. And he loved it. He loved the fact that no one could see Suga like this.  
"Koushi"  
"Fuck, Daichi"  
Daichi felt his cock hardening again. He smiled trusting in him deeper and harder than before. He knew he was close too.  
"Are you close?"  
"Yeah"  
"Let's come together" he whispered in his ears.  
That was really too much. Suga came for the third time and Daichi followed him close behind, screaming. When he pulled out, he saw the come drooling down Suga's leg. Suga saw it too and grinned:  
"We need that shower."  
"Definitely"  
Daichi opened the water. It was cold on their warm body and it made them shiver.  
"That was-"  
"Too much?"  
"Maybe."  
"I-I'm sorry" stuttered Daichi.  
"No, no, don't make that face. It may had been too much, but it was great. I like when you take control. Oh captain, my captain."  
"Hey, no Walt Whitman while we are naked."  
"Deal."  
Daichi took the shampoo and put some on Suga head, cleaning his hair. Suga closed his eyes:  
"I like this unexpected massage."  
"It's easy when you are so short."  
"Rude!"  
Daichi laughed. He made Suga turn to him and handed him the shampoo. Suga put some on his hands and helped Daichi cleaning his hair.  
"I like being like this" said Daichi, watching Suga struggling to make him a comb.  
"Naked?"  
"Together."  
"Naked together seems good too. Even better."  
"You are the worst."  
He kissed him. He used some of the shampoo left on his hand to wash his back and his arms. He felt Suga's hand on his skin. He was gentle and dishinibited. They knew each other body well enough to not be embarrassed.  
"Are we clean know?"  
"Yep. I want to lie on the bed till morning" said Suga, while Daichi handed him a towel.  
"No dinner?"  
"Fine. We need energy if we want to complete our sinfull list."  
They left the bathroom. Suga fell on the bed without even putting some clothes on. He watched Daichi, smiling.  
"Come."  
Daichi left his towel on the floor and lied with him. Suga putted his head on his chest, listening to his heart's beat.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For this weekend."  
"You don't have to thank me. I wanted it as much as you."  
"I know, but I needed it more than you. I really needed this time with you."  
Daichi caressed his hair. "You deserve it. You are always there for all of us and sometimes we forgot that you are a teenager too and not our mom."  
Suga smiled. "I love the kids. I love all of them. But I love you more."  
"Good. I wasn't ready to be the second place."  
Suga stiffened and Daichi wanted to swallow his tongue.  
"I'm sorry- I didn't- I-"  
"Daichi, it's okay. I accepted it months ago. It's thanks to Kageyama if we are now a strong team. It's thanks to him that we beat Dateko and Asahi won his fear. He has a bad attitude and he is a bit weird, but he's maybe the one that I want to help the most. I don't hate him and I don't want him to hate himself or to think that someone would be angry with him because of me. He already has his demons to fight and I will help him, as I can."  
Daichi kissed his head. "You are the best."  
"I thought I was the worst."  
They laughed and kissed until the fell asleep.  
The winter afternoon was warm in their bedroom.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time but i'm current writing my thesis (about heavy ions fusion, if you care) and my free time is zero.  
> But hey, the chapter is extra long so, enjoy!

II 

 

“Yes, captain, yes!”  
“Fuck-”  
“Harder-”  
“I'm so close.”  
“Right there, Asahi-”  
They came. Noya was taking deep breaths. It had been a week since they had done it but that- well, that was an excellent payback.  
“You can really be confident, if you want.”  
“Noya!”  
“What? It's so funny to tease you during the training, especially now that all the eyes are on you.”  
“Sometimes I don't know why we are dating.”  
“Because you love me” said Nishinoya, kissing his neck.  
Asahi blushed. He felt Noya's hands all over his body. He was still inside him but Noya seemed okay with that.  
“We hadn't had so much time to spend together, and our parents are always home so we can never spend some time alone. So, the changing room is gold. Now I understand why Daichi-san and Suga-san always remain until everyone has gone. I'm pretty sure they already used every single inch of this room.”  
“They did not!”  
“They totally did. I'm gonna ask Suga-san once they are back.”  
Asahi sighed and Nishinoya laughed because he loved teasing Asahi. He really loved the way he blushed or when he blurred some confuse phrase after he said something embarrassing.  
“I love you, you know, right?”  
“I know” said Asahi, smiling at him and searching his lips for a light kiss.  
“Even if I teas you and if I make fun of you, I really love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Noya smiled.  
“Soooo- are we gonna use this room now that we can? I'm sure I can make you hard again in less than three minutes.”  
“Yuu!”  
“Suga-san's gonna be proud of me.”

Suga sneezed.  
“What? Don't tell me you caught a cold.”  
“It's not a cold. I think. Maybe just some dust.”  
“Or maybe someone is talking about you.”  
“Like our entire team, where everyone is probably thinking about the two of us fucking like rabbit.”  
“Suga!”  
“What? It's actually true.”  
Daichi rolled his eyes. “I hope they're thinking about volleyball. Except for Nishinoya and Tanaka. They are probably thinking about the two of us.”  
“Well, I hope Nishinoya found a better way to use his time other than thinking about his captain having sex. Like, for example, using the changing room to make a man out of Asahi.”  
Daichi spit his tea. “Suga!”  
“Why do you think I gave them the keys? Ennoshita would have been much more reliable! I heard Noya complaining that they weren't able to do it because of their parents. Plus, we really can't say anything about it. We used that room more than our bedroom.”  
Daichi asked himself why, years ago, he thought that Suga was a pure angel. He was the opposite of an angel and, sooner or later, he would be the death of him.  
Suga smiled, like he used to, as if he hasn't shamelessly talk about their sex life for the past five minutes.  
“So, are you ready for our walk?”  
“Yeah, I already prepared some sandwich and put them in our packs. You have the maps, right? I don't want to get lost in the wood, not in winter.”  
“We won't get lost. I told you, I already came here with my family one year ago and we went walking in the wood. It will be nice.”  
“Then, you promise that we will come back to the hotel and spend the rest of the time in the hot water. I want to melt inside the bath before I came out.”  
“I thought we had some other surface to use.”  
Suga smiled, licking his lips in a way that should have been illegal.  
“We have the night. Unless you are afraid to keep the other guest awake because of the noise.”  
“For God sakes!”  
Yeah, he would be the death of him.

“Are we there yet.”  
“No.”  
Suga kept walking, watching the wood. It was cold and he was tired.  
“How long?”  
“Suga! You already asked me.”  
“I know. But I'm tired!”  
“You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't spent your last energy trying to blow me this morning.”  
Suga went straight serious. “I always have energy for blowing you. And it would have been easier you you had cooperated.”  
Daichi sighed. “A walk in the wood will be good for your lungs. Otherwise we would spend our entire weekend in bed..”  
“That was the plan” said Suga, biting his lower lip to suppress a mischievous smile.  
Daichi stopped and Suga bumped against him. He looked at him in the eyes, serious: “I took you here to restore yourself from your stressful school life, not to fuck you until you can't walk.”  
“I like the second option better.”  
“You'll drive me crazy.”  
Suga laughed but before answer: “I know, Daichi. I know that you worry for me and I appreciated this and I love you for taking care of me while I take care of the rest of the team. But being here with you, being able to sleep with you, eat with you, spend the day and the night with you and only you... well, for me it's enough.” He pressed his hand against his arm, holding Daichi still. “Plus, I can't complain about the sex.”  
“You just have one thing is your pervert mind, don't you?”  
“Yes. I have only you in my mind” leaning to kiss him.  
“Shut up!” he yelled but Suga was already hugging him and Daichi couldn't keep the pout for long.  
“Come on, let's finish our walk” said Suga, kissing him on his nose.  
“You know, if you are tired we can head back to the hotel.”  
“Nu-uh. I want to breath fresh air and be one with the nature.”  
“You are mocking me, aren't you?”  
“Yes.”

They sat down under a tree and Suga took the sandwich out of the pack.  
“I start enjoying this trip” said Suga, biting his sandwich. “Even if you made me wake up at six.”  
“Don't you feel better after breathing such fresh air?”  
“I'd feel better in my bed, under three layers of cover and maybe a hot chocolate.”  
“But here you can hear the birds singing” Daichi mocked him.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don't.”  
Suga handed him his sandwich. He closed his eyes, breathing the fresh air of the mountain. “You are right. It's beautiful right here.” He turned to him: “Thank you. I really needed this time with you.”  
“You already said it.”  
“I did, but I want you to keep remember that.”  
“I will” he said. He leaned toward him to steal a kiss, but in that precise moment Suga's phone rang.  
“Fuck.”  
“You brought your phone?”  
“What if we got lost? What if we wanted to take a picture.”  
“What if Asahi need help?”  
“Also...”  
“Answer that dumbass.”  
“Moshi moshi”  
“Hello, Suga-san!”  
“Nishinoya?”  
“Yeah, we have a problem.”  
“Is it serious? Someone got hurt?”  
“Not exactly. Well, right now Asahi is trying to kill himself, but-”  
“What happened?”  
“Well, remember when you gave Asahi the keys of the restroom so he can open the gym before the training and everything.”  
“Yes?”  
“We thought that it would have been a shame to not use it.”  
“You had sex in the restroom.”  
“Yes, but that's not the problem.”  
“What's the problem, then?”  
“Kageyama arrived earlier today and he-”  
“No, please-”  
“He saw us. Now he seems to be unable to watch us in the face. Which is inconvenient because Asahi is our ace and Kageyama looks like he may have a stroke every time he tosses him.”  
“So you called me because...?”  
“We thought that you could... maybe, you know-”  
“I will talk to him.”  
Daichi took Suga's phone from his hands.  
“Nishinoya, what did you and Asahi do?”  
“Oi, Daichi-san. Ah ah are you love-birds having fun?”  
“We were.”  
“Sorry if I interrupted something intimate.”  
“We weren't having sex” yelled Suga, before Daichi was able to cover the phone.  
“I'm glad. Not that you weren't having sex, but that I didn't interrupt anything. I don't want to blue ball anyone.”  
“Daichi, give me the phone” protested Suga, taking his phone back. “Nishinoya, let me speak to Kageyama.”  
“Thank you, Suga-san. You are the best!”  
While he waited, Daichi frowned at him. “You are letting them stress you again.”  
“It's not a big deal, really. Just a minute or two.”  
“You know that you should let them deal with their problems.”  
“It's not only their problem. It's a team's problem.”  
“Jesus, Suga, you really are a mum.”  
Suga shushed him.  
“Moshi moshi”  
“Oh, Kageyama, it's Sugawara.”  
“Hello, Sugawara-san. Are you enjoying your trip.”  
“Yes, thank you. So, they told me you saw something you didn't want to see this morning.”  
“It was- embarrassing.”  
“It's okay, Kageyama. It's not your fault. Did they apologize?”  
“Yes. Asahi-san asked for my forgiveness at least twelve times I think.”  
“Did they make you uncomfortable?”  
“A little bit.”  
“That's normal. Was it strange because they are two boys?”  
“What? No. It's because they are my teammates and that was an intimate moment.”  
“So you wanted to respect their privacy?”  
“Yes.”  
“And now you can't watch them playing without thinking about what you saw.”  
“No.”  
“I understand. I would have been uncomfortable too, seeing that Asahi and Nishinoya are my friends. But things like this may happen, especially when there are so many teens that have... needs. In a year or two you and Nishinoya will laugh about it. Until then, you should try to not think about it. Talk about it with them. Maybe not with Asahi, but talk with Nishinoya, he will be okay, or talk with me if you rather.”  
“T-thank you.”  
“You are welcome. You have my number if you want to talk.”  
“Okay. Sorry for disturbing you.”  
“It's not a problem, really. Just think about volleyball and all will be okay.”  
He heard Kageyama talking with Nishinoya and, a second later, the voice of the libero emerged from the phone:  
“Thank you, Suga-san! You are the best.”  
“Don't thank me. It will take some time. Probably a week. So be more careful, and lock the door! It's not that difficult.”  
“Right! We didn't think about it. You and Daichi must be some expert.”  
“Kind of.”  
“Say “hi” to the captain for me. Have fun!”  
“We will.”  
He ended the call and turned to Daichi who was watching him. Not amused.  
“They did it in the restroom and Kageyama saw them?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'll kill Asahi.”  
“No, you won't. If I know them well it's probably Nishinoya's fault and Asahi is to weak to say no to him. And you can't kill Noya. It's our only libero!”  
“Damn it. This is not a team. It's a kindergarten.”  
“Stop being an angry dad or you will get wrinkles.”  
“You would love me anyways.”  
“Yeah, probably.”  
“What do you mean with probably?”  
Suga laughed and Daichi stopped frowning.  
He couldn't be angry with Suga.

They came back at four.  
They were tired and sweaty, so they thought that a bath would have been a good idea. They changed and reach the bath. There were already three old man, chatting about their rheumatism and their wives.  
Daichi smiled at Suga and they sat as far as possible from the three man so they could be able to talk without being heard.  
But as soon as they sat down one of the man waved at them.  
“What do we do?”  
“We act as decent people and we go talk with the old men.”  
“Sometimes I feel like your name fits you more than I like to admit.”  
Suga grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him.  
“Hi” he greeted them.  
“Hi! Sorry if we bothered you. We are three old men but it's nice to see young people like you enjoying the pleasure of a thermal bath.”  
“Thank you. We really are enjoying our vacation” said Suga with the warmest smile, while Daichi was trying not to blush.  
“Wonderful. Are you spending the weekend?”  
“Yes, we are. We play volleyball in our high school team and we have an important tournament this spring. Our training is killing us so we decided to take a break.”  
“Oh, I used to play volleyball back in high school” said one of the man. “What role do you play?”  
“I'm a setter. He's a wing spiker, and also the captain of the team. I'm his vice.”  
“So you left your team without a captain?”  
Daichi blushed, but Suga laughed and bumped his shoulder against his.  
“We left our team in good hand.”  
The three old man smiled at them, probably remembering when they were still young.  
“Are your girlfriend with you?”  
Suga watched them, surprised. “Our...?”  
“I just assumed that two young and respectful men like you two couldn't be single, am I right?”  
Suga watched Daichi, who hasn't said a world yet.  
“They are not with us” said Daichi.  
“But there are indeed two girls.”  
“Yes” he said “and I can say that my girlfriend is the cutest of the school.”  
“I have to disagree with you” said Suga, pretending to be offended. “My girlfriend is the cutest of the school.”  
Daichi grinned: “Fight me about that.”  
“I will.”  
The three men laughed. “We didn't want to make you fight. It was a pleasure talking with you but we have to go. Our wives are waiting for us to have dinner.”  
“Good evening, then” they said goodbye, watching the three strangers leaving the bath. Now they were alone. Finally.  
“I was dead serious about my girlfriend” said Suga.  
“What?”  
“She's the cutest” he said, kissing him on the lips.  
Daichi hugged him, making him sitting on his lap. “You are so wrong. Mine is way more beautiful.”  
“I don't think so.”  
“You should see her. Her beautiful light hair, her perfect skin, her cute little mole under her eye” he said, kissing his mole. “The way he smile, the way he laugh, the way he pout.” He search for his cock under the water, taking it in his hand.  
“Mh-”  
“The way you kiss me, when you want me. The way you moan when I'm making you feel good, the way you lay down in bed after sex, when your body is heavy and you look so appeased.” With his free arm, he pulled Suga against him, making him sit on his lap.  
“D-Daichi- someone could see us-”  
“Are you afraid?”  
“Yes, you dork!”  
“Then I'll be quick.”  
“I though I was the pervert one in the couple” he said, leaning against his chest, moaning silently.  
“You had a bad influence on me.”  
“I noticed.” He turned to Daichi to kiss him, while he kept stroking him, slowly. “I'm close.”  
“Just for this?”  
“It's been a long day and you hadn't fucked me since this morning. It's been a full twelve hours. I have my needs.”  
Daichi stopped: “Okay, then.”  
“What?”  
“I'm going to fuck you.”  
“Here?”  
“Yes.”  
“I definitely had a bad influence on you.” But he didn't refuse. Because yes, sometimes Daichi has some pervert ideas, but both of them knew who was the pervert one.  
Daichi made him turn and started kissing his chest. Then he sucked.  
“Are you going to leave marks?”  
“Yes.”  
“So all the team will know what we did this weekend.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Good. Otherwise Noya might think he's the one who get laid the most.”  
“Are me and Asahi just two instrument to win a competition between you two?”  
“Maybe. You were talking about fucking me, am I right?”  
Daichi sighted and searched for his towel. He revealed a bottle of lube.  
“You were organized.”  
“I am a good captain.”  
He pulled some lube on his finger and started preparing him. Suga moaned, but Daichi shushed him with a kiss. He pulled two fingers before Suga snorted:  
“I'm ready. Please, Daichi, I need it!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Deadly sure.” He searched for his eyes and nodded. Suga trusted Daichi more than he trusted himself. He wanted to feel him inside so bad that he couldn't wait anymore.  
“Okay, just- go slow? I don't want you to hurt yourself just because you love my cock so much.”  
“You just made me want to impale on your dick, just to disappoint you.”  
Suga was really talking too much, so Daichi kissed him while he lowered himself on his cock. The sensation was killing every single nerve of theirs. When he felt Daichi's legs against his butt, he stopped, breathing hard against the other's lips.  
“If they catch us, they will ban us from this spa for the rest of our life, you know, right?” said Suga, whispering in Daichi's mouth.  
“Totally worth it.” He caught his lips in another lips, then he grabbed his hips and started to trust in him, slowly but deeply. His body was melting. He left his lips to kiss his chest, to torture his nipples.  
He loved Suga's body more than we was able to admit. He loved his pale skin, how soft it was under his hands. Sometimes he wondered how something as beautiful as that grey-haired angel could have happened to him.  
“D-daichi.”  
“What?”  
“H-harder.”  
He grabbed his hips harder and started trusting faster, deeper than before.  
“I'm so close-”  
“Koushi.”  
“Oh, f-”  
Daichi knew how to make him come. That position was one of their favorite, and that surely helped, but he could feel the shivers on Suga's body when he called him by his name.  
“That was low. You know my weakness” protested Suga.  
“As you know mine.”  
“That's very true” he said, smirking.  
Daichi lowered his gaze, watching their bodies, still tangled. “Suga, you know I'm still inside you.”  
“Yes.”  
“After you came.”  
“But you didn't.”  
“Suga, it's a miracle they didn't catch us. I wanted to make you come, but I can finish by myself.”  
“I'll help” he said, smiling like a sweet angel.  
“You will kill me. Confess, you want to kill me to become the new Karasuno's captain.”  
“I will kill you if you don't move right now.”  
Daichi knew that he couldn't win against Suga. He started moving again inside him. Suga was moaning, biting his lips to hide the pain.  
“Suga, you are not-”  
Suga kissed him and pushed him against the border of the pool. “I'm not done with you.”  
His voice was lower and his eyes darker. Daichi couldn't do anything but swallow and nod. Suga moved slowly, moaning quietly.  
Daichi loved that dominant Suga, but he wouldn't have admitted it.  
He was so close. He already was before, but now he was at his limit.  
“I'm coming-”  
“Good.”  
He was coming when they heard some voice nearing them.  
“Fuck.”  
Daichi pushed Suga under the water, following him. He was still inside him, still coming. He was paralyzed with terror, while Suga seemed to enjoy the situation.  
I'm in love with the devil?  
He pulled out and emerged to breath, while his boyfriend followed him right after.  
“Hey, you two!” They heard a voice calling them. The turned to see two men. “Are you two okay?”  
“Yes, thanks. My friend had a swoon while we where in the pool. I think because of the water. It's too hot.”  
Daichi watched Suga, still petrified.  
“Are you okay now?” asked the other man, genuinely concerned.  
“Yeah” he murmured, trying to hide his blush.  
“I think it's better if we go to dinner, right Daichi?” said Suga.  
“Yes, let's go.”  
They took their towel and cover themselves as quickly as possible.  
“You made me loose two years of life, you know, right?”  
“It was your idea” he said, taking his arm.  
“But somehow you succeed in turning it against me.”  
“It's my second job.”  
“And what's your first? Fooling everyone in the world making them think you are an angel from heaven?”  
“Loving you, no matter how stupid you are.”  
Daichi blushed once more.  
“Damn it! You can't say things like that after what we have done!” he protested. Then he stopped and turned pale. “Oh no!”  
“What?”  
“I forgot the lube!”  
“Where?”  
“At the pool! Those two men-”  
Suga laughed so loud, Daichi had to cover his mouth with a hand. “It's not funny.”  
“Your face surely is” he said, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Don't worry for the lube. I have plenty in my suitcase.”  
“I'm going to hide in my room and never gonna leave it for the rest of the weekend.”  
Suga smiled: “That could be arranged.”

They ordered dinner and ate it in their bed, while watching some tv and chatting about their past. They laughed and Daichi forgot the pool incident and Suga returned to be the angel he usually was.  
Once they finished they were so full they just lay down on the bed.  
“Today was a great day.”  
“Speak for yourself. We nearly died.”  
“It was fun!” he said.  
Daichi watched him, idly caressing his hair.  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
“Even when I say that I hate you. I don't. I never hate you.”  
“Even when I do pervert things?”  
“Especially when you do pervert things” he said, kissing him. Suga was pushing him against the mattress, already taking his t-shirt off. Suga always says how mush he loves Daichi's muscle, how much he loves his strong arms and his tight and his pectorals, while Daichi always compliments him for his beautiful skin, for his cute beauty mark, for his smooth chest. But Suga's strength is not in his arms or in his legs. It's in the way he's able to manipulate Daichi just with his eyes. And Daichi is too weak for those eyes.  
“Suga?”  
“Mh?”  
“Fuck me.”  
The other one seemed surprised. “Really?”  
“Please.”  
“It's been a while.”  
“It just seems fair.”  
Suga smiled, nodding: “Right. Let me take the lube.”  
He was back in two second, already taking care of Daichi, who was already hard. Suga put a finger near his hole, teasing him. It was cold and Daichi bit his lips, trying to hide his discomfort from Suga.  
“Daichi, if you don't want to-”  
“I want. I asked you because I wanted to. It's just-”  
“I know. I will go all slow and gentle and you will tell me when you are ready, okay?”  
Daichi nodded. With his free hand, Suga caressed his cheek and leaned down, kissing him slowly.  
“Just relax. I'm going to make you feel good.”  
He put the first finger in. Daichi moaned but there was no pain. Suga's finger were long but slim and it wasn't his first time. He remembered the last time Suga topped and how good it was. No, definitely not their first time.  
“All good?”  
“More than good.”  
“My brave soldier.”  
He moved the first finger in and out a few time before putting the second finger.  
Daichi felt some pain, nothing that he couldn't take. Suga was moving his fingers, scissoring them to prepare him. The first time he reached his prostate, he swore:  
“Fuck!”  
“I found it, indeed. Your poor prostate have been neglected for so long.”  
“You are the worst.”  
Suga smirked, reaching again for his prostate, making him moan.  
“Shush, let me do my job.”  
He moved his fingers, fucking him slowly until he felt Daichi's body relax. Then he asked:  
“Can I put another one?”  
“I-I think I can take it.”  
Suga kissed him on the forehead, putting the third finger in. Daichi felt the pain increasing, but he wouldn't ask to stop. He wanted him so bad. His body remembered how it was and he wanted it again.  
“I-I'm ready-”  
“No, you are not. And I want you to be able to walk tomorrow, so let me finish.”  
“Suga-”  
“Trust me” he said, watching him in the eyes. Daichi was so weak for those eyes.  
“O-okay.”  
He moved his fingers, reaching for his prostate a few times. Daichi was trying to contain himself but he was no good. He kept biting his lips and taking deep breath.  
Then Suga stopped moving and removed his fingers. Daichi knew what was coming next and swallowed.  
“You can let it go, you know. Whoever sleeps in the room next to ours have already heard us last night, and this morning. You can't do worse” said Suga, putting some more lube on his cock.  
He penetrated him slowly and carefully, as he promised, and he was so good that Daichi thought he died and reached heaven – or maybe, given that Suga was there, fucking him, he fell down in hell, where his mischievous boyfriend belong.  
“Suga-”  
“Fuck, Daichi, you are so tight. How long has it been?”  
“A m-month.”  
When he was all in, he stopped, breathing heavily. It was hard to keep himself from slamming in, but he didn't want to hurt him. The last thing he wanted was hurting Daichi. He loved him too much to bear the pain on his face.  
“Y-you can move” he said.  
He started to move, at first very slowly, kissing him. Daichi put his hand in Suga's hair, playing with them, caressing his face. He loved to feel him so close.  
Then Suga grabbed his leg and put it over his shoulder. That way he was able to go deeper. With a particular deep trust he reached his prostate.  
“Fuck!”  
“Yes!”  
“Why did I wait so much before asking you to fuck me?”  
“Because you are a stupid” he said, trusting in him one more time.  
His moan was higher than before and was surely heard my anyone who was in the room next to theirs. But neither of them cared.  
“Please, harder.”  
“A-are you sure?”  
“Yes, Suga. Please. Koushi.”  
“Fuck.” That was enough, Suga grabbed his hips, and forgot about “slow” and “gentle”.  
“That's it? That's what you want?”  
“Yes-”  
The sound of their body colliding every time Suga trusted in him was something he wouldn't have forgot easily. Daichi was moving with him, accepting him and letting him know that he was surely liking it.  
He was hitting his prostate with every trust and Daichi was so close he wasn't even able to speak. He just moaned and babbled some confuse word. Among them, the most common was his name.  
“C-close.”  
Suga grabbed his cock, pumping it. “Come.”  
It was a matter of second. He came hard and when Suga felt Daichi's tightening around him, he reached his limit, coming inside him.  
He kept fucking him slowly until he wasn't able to move anymore. He pulled out and he collapsed near his boyfriend.  
Daichi kissed him on his sweaty forehead.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I'm definitely letting you top more often.”  
“I won't complain.”  
They took a shower together, cleaning their bodies and then they fell on their bed, exhausted, without even putting any underwear on.  
“I don't want to come home ever again” said Suga, yawning.  
“I thought you missed the team.”  
“I do. But I'll miss this time with you more.”  
Daichi kissed him. “I will be there, you know.”  
“I know. That's the only thing that makes it bearable.”  
They fell asleep, like this, still naked, still tangled, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top!suga is a rare pockemon, but it exists and it's very powerful.  
> Plus, pervert!suga is my headcanon. Fight me about it.
> 
> applepie.tumblr.com


	3. III & IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is a bad guy, Ennoshita is an angel and the team missed their parents.

III

 

Suga opened his eyes and the first things he saw was that Daichi wasn't at his side. He panicked for a second, looking around to look for him.  
The second thing he saw was Daichi blowing him.  
“It worked.”  
“Are you blowing me awake?”  
“Yes.”  
“I like it.”  
“I couldn't found another way to wake you up. I started thinking you were dead.”  
“After what we did yesterday I could be.”  
Daichi smiled and went back to blow him. Suga forgot everything and closed his eyes, moaning while his boyfriend made him feel good.  
He was really close when the phone rang.  
“Fuck.”  
Daichi stopped: “Don't you dare answer.”  
“It's Kageyama!”  
“That should be a good reason to not answer the damn phone.”  
“I promised him!”  
“I'm not going to stop!”  
“Daichi!”  
“But please, go on.”  
“I hate you! Moshi moshi!”  
From the other side of the phone, the voice of Kageyama arrived from far away.  
“Sugawara-san?”  
“Ah, Kageyama, you called.”  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you while you are on vacation.”  
“No, it's okay. I told you you can call. So, why did you call?”  
“I- I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Yes!” he screamed, trying to contain a moan. He watched Daichi, who was smirking in a way that reminded Suga of himself.  
What have I created? He was such a good guy before he met me.  
“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something about having someone. As. You know. A boyfriend.”  
“Mh-hh.” Daichi slowed down. He wanted this to last as long as possible. It was too funny to watch Suga trying to contain himself.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah” he said. He grabbed Daichi's hair, inviting him to finish what he had started.  
“So I know you have a boyfriend, so you must know something about it.”  
“I could be single very soon.”  
“What?”  
He covered the phone with his hand. “I hope you choke on my dick” he spitted out, then he uncovered the phone: “Nothing. So, yeah, I have a boyfriend. Is there someone you like? You want to ask a girl on a date?”  
“Umh. No. Not exactly. Not a girl.”  
“Oh.”  
Suga covered the phone again and whispered: “Daichi, stop. This is a bomb.”  
Daichi stopped for a moment, clearly bored.  
“Go on.”  
“The reason I was so embarrassed in front of Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san was because I-I found it. Nice.”  
“Nice.”  
“Arousing.”  
Daichi decided that he was going to have fun.  
“Mmhhh.”  
“So, are you going to ask a guy on a date?”  
“Should I?”  
“Is there someone you like?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is someone I could know?”  
There was a long silence, while Daichi decided it was a good moment to took Suga in his mouth.  
“Hi-hi-hinata.”  
“Yes! I fucking knew it!”  
Daichi stopped to watch his boyfriend cheering. Suga covered the phone:  
“Pay up, Daichi. I told you it was sexual tension.”  
“It's about Hinata?”  
“Yes, told you! Now you'll have to massage my feet for the next month.”  
“Sugawara-san, are you still there?”  
“Yes, sorry. So, it's about Hinata.”  
“Yes, I think, I mean, at first I thought it was just some kind of admiration or, I don't know, the sensation of having someone who likes the same things that you like, but then- Sugawara-san?”  
“Mmhh-”  
“Sugawara-san, is Daichi-san with you?”  
“Well, yes, of course.”  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
“No, no, you didn't.”  
“Oh my god, you are still doing it.”  
Fuck.  
“Nononono, we are not doing it, we are just-”  
“I'm just blowing you.”  
“I heard him!”  
“Daichi, shut up! You are not helping!”  
“Oh my god, I-I-I'm gonna hang up. I am so so sorry.”  
“Nonono, wait, Kageyama. I am sorry. It's not your fault.” He hit Daichi, until he stopped. He made his angry face. Suga's angry face could have stopped the devil from taking the heaven. “I was the one who told you to call. I'm glad you decided to talk to me about Hinata and I want you to know that you can trust me.”  
“So, you don't hate me.”  
“No, I don't.”  
“Hinata said you are always kind to him, and everyone say you are gentle and helpful but I didn't want to bother you. You went on holiday to relax and I-”  
“Kageyama, I couldn't stop worrying for the team. I'm made this way and it's okay. I know what it feels like when you don't know if the person you like, likes you back. I know what it's like when you start feeling... things that you are not supposed to feel for a friend. But I also guarantee you that it is worth it. I would do it again. I would do it every time. It has been rough but now I'm really happy, even if my boyfriend is a complete dork.”  
“So, what should I do?”  
“Well, first you can ask him out. On a date. Something easy, like cinema or fast food. Then you can see how he answer, and you'll decide how to proceed. You can always ask for my help. I think Asahi would be glad to help you too. Just- don't ask Nishinoya or Tanaka. For your own good.”  
“Okay.”  
“I think Hinata likes you too.”  
“Thank you. I-it means a lot to me.”  
“You're welcome.”  
“Sugawara-san?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you still- you know-”  
“Very much.”  
“Okay, I'll let you-”  
“I would like to finish my job” said Daichi, a bit too loud.  
“Seeyoutomorrow” babbled Kageyama, hanging up as fast as he could.  
Suga dropped the phone on the bed. “Daichi, you nearly broke him.”  
“But now I can blow you.”  
“Now you must blow me. And you better give me the best blow job of my life.”  
Daichi smiled. “As you wish.”

“I'm hungry.”  
“Of course you are. We consumed more calories this weekend than during matches” said Daichi, putting on a t-shirt and a pair of short.  
“Why are you dressing? I want you naked all the time.”  
“I was going to buy something for breakfast. I don't want to starve you.”  
“Mmmh, I could always have you for breakfast.”  
“That was lame and I'm not even answering” he said, putting his flip-flops on. “I'll be back in ten minutes.”  
“Don't forget coffee!”  
Daichi opened the door and closed it behind him. He was already going down stairs when he heard the door opening. But it wasn't his door. It was the door next to theirs.  
A young man came out of the room, waving at him.  
“Hey, sorry. You are in room 23, right?”  
Daichi nodded. “Yes, is there something wrong?”  
“What? No, I just- well, I wanted to ask you if you can- you know-”  
Daichi waited patiently, until the man spoke again.  
“-if you can be a little bit quieter?”  
Daichi felt the blood draining from his head and he felt like his heart was exploding.  
“I-I'm sorry.”  
“No, it's okay. You are young and you and your girlfriend are surely having fun.”  
“M-my girlfriend?”  
“I'm glad for you two, you must be a nice couple, but my girlfriend has started complaining about, emh, me not making her scream.”  
I'm going to faint in a second.  
“Last night was really- well, you were really intense.”  
“Oh my god”  
“Oh, sorry, am I making you uncomfortable.”  
“I just-”  
In that moment their door opened and a very naked Suga appeared, covered in hickey, still sweaty and with spot of come on the abdomen.  
“Hey, Daichi, can you take some pork bun too? I think we'll need some extra calories this morning.”  
The man turned to Suga, silently, while Suga turned to him. They watched each other for some seconds and Daichi wanted to die.  
“The girlfriend I suppose.”  
“I'll just- go. Down stairs” said Daichi, running away as fast as he can.  
“Well, you are a lucky guy” said the man to Suga. “If what I heard last night is a hint.”  
The last thing Daichi heard was Suga's words:  
“It wasn't me screaming, last night.”

Ennoshita arrived earlier than usual that morning. He thought he had to wait until Asahi arrived but he found the door already opened.  
He must arrived early too, he thought. Then he remembered the Kageyama incident and considered waiting some other minutes.  
At least Suga and Daichi menage to never be caught, he thought.  
But when he looked at the cycle rack he couldn't see Noya's bike.  
He must be alone. Maybe he needs a hand.  
When he entered the gym he didn't see anyone.  
“Asahi, are you here?” he yelled, hoping someone would answer him.  
He didn't get an answer but he was able to hear a whiny noise coming from the closet.  
Is he jerking off alone in the closet? For god's sake!  
“Asahi-san, are you okay?”  
“Go away!” he heard. It was Asahi's voice.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“No, just- nevermind, I'll be out in some minutes.”  
“Asahi-san, I'm not going anywhere. We have training in half an hour so I'm just staying here until you get out.”  
He heard a pant and then the door opened. Asahi's face was all blushed and his eyes were red.  
“P-please, don't tell the other I was crying.”  
“I won't. Is everything okay? Is it about Nishinoya?”  
“N-no, it's not about him.”  
“Okay. Good.”  
“It's just- nevermind.”  
“I know I'm not Sugawara or Daichi, but you can talk to me about your problem, you know, right? I'll listen to you.”  
“Thank you, I just don't want to bother you.”  
“You won't. So, why don't we sit down and you talk to me?”  
They sat on a bench. Asahi was breathing heavily, and his eyes were still puffed.  
“I've been thinking a lot about the future, lately.”  
“You are a third year.”  
“Yeah. Suga and Daichi has already chosen their college and I'm sure they will get in. They both have good grades and they support each other. Daichi is a natural leader while Suga is friendly and charming and people love him. I just- I envy them.”  
“You are a good person too.”  
“I'm don't have good grades. I'm an ace that is scared of being the ace. I'm not a leader, I'm not kind and caring as Suga, I'm not a genius like Kageyama or Nishinoya, and I'm not active like Hinata or Tanaka.”  
“So, you are saying you are just like me.”  
“N-no I'm not-”  
“I don't consider myself a genius or a leades. I've always thought of myself as an average person. But you know what? I think that villager B can fight too. Yes we are average but we have qualities. You are patient and kind and people who know you, trust you. You are not even that bad at school. So maybe you are not going to win a Nobel or to win the Olympics, but I think you'll be good.”  
“I-I think I'm just scared. Next year everything is gonna change for me.”  
“I understand. But don't think that we aren't scared too. I don't need to talk to Sugawara-san to know that he is frustrated to not be good enough. He is risking his college career for a championship where he's not even a regular. And Daichi always compares himself with other captains like Oikawa or Ushiwaka or even Kuroo and Bokuto. He thinks he isn't good enough, he thinks that there are players in his team that are way better than him.”  
“That's crazy! Even if he's not a genius, we need him. People like Kageyama or Yuu could never be a good captain as he is. And Suga... I don't even know how we could survive without Suga.”  
“That's right. They are important, just as you are. Don't you remember how hard they tried to get you back in the team? You are our ace, so never think of yourself as useless. And I bet Nishinoya would agree with me.”  
Asahi blushed.  
“O-okay. Thank you.”  
“No need to thanks me. I'm glad I could help.”  
Asahi smiled, wiping the tears from his cheek. “You know, I'm glad you are a second year. Next year they will still have a dad and a mom.”  
Ennoshita blushed. “I-I'm not a mom. Nor a dad.”  
“You don't get to choose. Tanaka and Yuu will choose for you. Also, you will be a great captain.”  
In that moment Nishinoya arrived, followed by Tanaka and Hinata. Then Kageyama reached them. He looked distant, as if he was thinking about something else.  
Asahi and Nishinoya looked at him, concerned.  
“Kageyama, is all good? Are you okay?”  
“I'm never going to speak to Sugawara-san ever again.”

“I'm never speaking to that guy ever again” swore Daichi, sinking in the pool.  
“Just because he know that you are a pretty loud bottom?”  
Daichi disappeared under water without even answering him and Suga laughed. He grabbed his arm, taking him out of water.  
“I was kidding. At least you haven't show him your body covered in hickey and come.”  
“That was- I died in that moment. Just so you know.”  
“He looked impressed. I think we gave him some ideas to make his girlfriend happy.”  
“You are not funny.”  
Suga smiled, kissing his cheek. “Relax, we will never see him ever again in our life. He will remember us as the two lucky teen gays that had really loud sex for three days near him.”  
“I hope.”  
They heard a voice behind them and when they turned to see who was, the saw the last person on the earth they wanted to see.  
The guy got in the pool before seeing them. Suga turned to Daichi, who was already as red as a tomato.  
“Oh, it's you. So you do things other than fucking.”  
“Sometimes we eat, sometimes we shower. Sometimes we even study.”  
The guy laughed and Daichi wished he was dead.  
“Don't take it bad. I surely envy you. You can even take bath together, while I have to wait until we finished to see my girlfriend.”  
“If you don't count being afraid of telling your family, don't be able to kiss in public, and having to move abroad to get married, being gay is totally cool.”  
The guy scratched his head in a way that reminded Suga of Daichi. “Sorry, I know it must not be easy.”  
Suga scrolled his shoulder. “It's not a problem. You must be very open mind to react the way you did this morning.”  
“My best friend his gay. Sometimes we talk and he's very shy about it but when he's drunk he talk. A lot. I'm quite expert of gay sex, being a straight guy.”  
Suga laughed: “See, Daichi? We didn't traumatize anyone. So stop being grumpy.”  
“I'm sorry” said Daichi.  
“It's not a problem, man. You should use this vacation to fuck in every way possible. I guess you can't do it whenever you want at home.”  
“We haven't said to our families yet, so we have to wait when there's no one at home and we have to be careful. We usually use the rest room in the gym, but the bench is not exactly comfortable.”  
“The gym? So you are two sportive?”  
“We play volleyball” said Daichi. “I am the captain and he's the vice so we have the keys and we can 'be late to clean the gym'.”  
Suga smiled. “We always clean very well after we finished.”  
“Suga!”  
“Come on, Daichi, don't be grumpy!” said Suga, using his index fingers to make him smile. Daichi couldn't help but breaking out laughing. “See? I like you better when you smile.”  
“Stop, you are sappy.”  
“You make me sappy because you are too cute.”  
“Guys, stop. You are making me miss my girl” said the guy.  
“Sorry. We have this problem when we are together. I guess that's why our teammates discovered our relationship before we even got together” said Suga.  
“Yeah, I get the feeling. My friends says that me and my girlfriend are unbearable when we are together. We are tough people, taken apart, but when we are together we are like two sappy lovebirds. I think that's one of the reason I love her: because she change me and that part of me that's only her... I like it.”  
Daichi couldn't help but smile at Suga.  
“By the way, this evening we are having dinner at the restaurant and then we'll take a walk near the lake. I think that we won't be in our room before midnight. Just so you know” he said, grinning.  
Suga was already licking his lips.  
“Just so we know.”

Suga fell on the mattress and Daichi was over him in a second.  
He kissed his body, still covered with red marks, playing with his tongue and his tooth.  
“Hurry up, Daichi” he begged.  
“Suga, calm down. We have all the time we want. And we did it just before we went to the pool.”  
“That was three hours ago. It doesn't count.”  
“You really are hungry, aren't you?” he teased him. “Always needing, always begging.”  
“That's you fault” he said, smiling and touching Daichi's forehead with his own. “You are too good to me.”  
Daichi kissed him, biting his lips, caressing his cheeks and thinking that – no matter how pervert and how annoying his boyfriend could be – he will never stop loving him. The marks he left on his body in those three days were even brighter on his fair skin. He loved that sight. It reminded him that Suga was his boyfriend, his lover, but also his best friend.  
He took the lube from the nightstand, and he started to prepare him. He was slow and caring, but he could hear Suga hissing. His hole looked sore, which wasn't so strange seen that they did it quite a lot in those three days, and they weren't always sweet.  
“You are hurt.”  
“I'm not.”  
“Suga, this wasn't a question. You are not enjoying it. It's pretty red down there and it's a miracle it doesn't bleed.”  
“Daichi, I'm not-”  
“You are not a porcelain doll, I know. But tomorrow we have practice and I want you to be able to walk.”  
Suga snorted: “Come on, we don't even need to contain. It's our last night here. Tomorrow we have to come back and I don't want to spend tonight without having sex.”  
Daichi sighed. “You are pushing yourself across your limit.”  
“I'm not. I know my limit. People watch me and think I'm some kind of angelic boy, always caring, always motherly. So vanilla. Well, I'm not. I don't care what they think, because I have you. And you know who I really am. You know what I like. How I like it.”  
“I want you to enjoy this.”  
“I will. I promise, Daichi, I will. I trust you, no matter what. There's no one in the entire world I trust more than you.”  
Daichi stopped. Suga seemed really serious. There were no grin on his lips, he wasn't just joking. He was putting himself in his hands and he was telling him.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah, but you need to be patient. And you need to trust me. It will be worth it.”  
“Okay” he murmured.  
Daichi disappeared from his view for some seconds, but Suga didn't need to see him to understand what were his plan.  
He felt something wet and hot against his hole.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“We are getting there, if you let me do my job.”  
Suga had to grab the pillow to contain himself. If Daichi's blow job were very good, Daichi's rim job where like touching heaven.  
“You know, you don't have to be quiet.”  
“Oh god-”  
Suga moaned, biting his lips and arching his back. Daichi's hands were on his cock, while his tongue worked on his hole and he wasn't able to think anymore.  
“D-daichi-”  
But Daichi wasn't answering, he concentrate on him, on his body and they way it respond to his touch. Suga felt the first finger. It was cold and wet and it slid in in one move.  
“M-more-”  
Daichi put the second finger in, scissoring them to prepare him. He went dipper, reaching for his prostate, making him scream for the first time that day.  
“Thank god they are not in their room” he said, smirking. Suga would have answered him but he was a completely mess.  
“Aha-”  
“Suga, is all good?”  
“Yes!”  
Daichi put in the third finger. Suga was opening up easily, and the ridiculous amount of lube surely helped. He stopped to watch him, arching and moaning and begging for more. What did he do to deserve him?  
“I'm gonna put it in. Is okay?”  
“M-more than okay” he murmured.  
“Good.” He removed his finger and put more lube on his cock. He grabbed Suga's legs and put them over his shoulder, leaving him uncovered and vulnerable.  
“It still looks sore.”  
“D-don't you dare leave me like this. I would hate you” he babbled, panting hard.  
“I'll be gentle.” He put the head in, and he saw Suga biting his lips, trying not to hiss. He went slow, entering inch by inch, watching his lover's face every second. He would never get used to that.  
“Are you all in?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Oh, fuck-”  
He went all way in and stopped, breathing hard. The sensation was overwhelming.  
“Tell me when I can move.”  
“You can fucking move” he nearly screamed.  
He shut him up with a deep trust.  
“I like when I take you like that, because I get to see you. I get to see you panting and moaning and so desperate.”  
“D-daichi-”  
“And you are so bendy and open and I can go so deep in you.”  
“Oh my god-”  
He trusted in him slowly but deeply, and when he reached his prostate, he made him scream.  
“I like when you are vocal, when you don't contain yourself and you moan and scream.”  
“More-”  
“Koushi.”  
Suga grabbed Daichi's face, making him lean for a kiss. Daichi went down with him, kissing and biting his lips. Suga belted his arms around Daichi's neck.  
“I love you” he babbled, using what had remained of his brain.  
Daichi grabbed his hips to make him still and fucked him hard against the mattress. He felt Suga's nail digging in his skin, but he didn't care at all.  
“Clo-se”  
“Me too.”  
He wouldn't have last long, he was so close it was painful to resist. He took Suga's cock in his hand, pumping it until he felt Suga clenching around him and he saw him coming.  
He came in him, moaning loud enough to be heard.  
When he opened his eyes, Suga looked like he has passed out.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?”  
“I think” he murmured.  
Daichi smiled: “You scared me.”  
“You killed me. I think I died and came back alive.”  
“So, all good?”  
“Yeah. But you will have to take me home bridal style because I won't be able to walk for days.”  
“Suga!”  
He laughed, kissing him: “Worth it.”  
Daichi pouted: “Can I pull out?”  
“Just another moment.”  
He kissed him again. It was a sloppy kiss and Daichi could say that Suga was really tired.  
“We should sleep.”  
“B-but tomorrow we'll go back home. I don't want to waist this last hours.”  
“And I don't want to take you back more tired than when you leaved.”  
“Mh-mh”  
“Are you listening to me?”  
“Mh-”  
Daichi looked at him and smiled: he was already sleeping. He pulled out and he lied near him, passing an arm under his neck and hugging him. He smelled the scent of his hair, closing his eyes.  
“I'm not letting you go anywhere, next year” he murmured. “Next year I'm going to stay with you”.  
Suga's breath was light and regular.  
“Everything's gonna change, and it won't be easy, but I want to get through this with you. I really do.”  
Suga moaned quietly in his sleep and he moved, clenching his fist to Daichi's arm, cuddling on his chest.  
Daichi kissed his forehead.  
He wasn't afraid anymore. They would have make it.

 

IV

 

“One more lap” yelled Asahi, and everyone obeyed. They were tired but they didn't want to disappoint their captain in charge.  
They were still running when they heard the noise of the door opening and they all stopped to see.  
“Look who has come back!” yelled Tanaka.  
“Mom and dad are back from their honeymoon!”  
“Noya! Shut up” said Asahi.  
Hinata ran from the other side of the gym to hug them. “I missed you so much!”  
Suga nearly lost his balance and hissed. He tried to fake a smile and patted Hinata's head. “It's good to see you too.”  
“Suga-san, are you okay?”  
“Sure, it's all okay.”  
Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at them smirking and they knew that there were going to be jokes about it. Many jokes.  
“I told you it wasn't a good idea” murmured Daichi, once Hinata was far from hearing.  
“Well, you didn't even have to bring me bridal style.”  
“I can still do it, if you want.”  
“Sure, if you want to hear Tanaka and Nishinoya scream for the rest of the day.”  
They reached their team and did the warm up. Suga was trying to hide the pain. Even the exercise that he could normally do without problem, made him feel like he was going to break in two.  
“You can always say that you don't feel well” said Daichi, helping him streching.  
“Never. Those two are just waiting for it” said, watching Tanaka and Yuu grinning at the other side of the gym.  
“You put your honor before your body.”  
“I put my honor before my ass, yes.”  
Daichi helped him stand up.  
“Be strong. It's just two hours.”  
The training seemed to last forever. When Daichi said that they could go change, Suga thanked the gods in heaven.  
They reached the changing room all together. He has to admit that he missed them. He missed the small talk he have with Ennoshita and Asahi, or the constant babbles of Hinata and the yells of Tanaka and Noya, always quieted by Daichi's scream.  
Those three days with Daichi were great, but he missed his team.  
He was changing his shirt when he heard Hinata's voice.  
“Suga-san, have you eaten something you are allergic to?”  
He turned to him. “What? No, I don't think.”  
“Then what's those mark on your back.”  
He suddenly had everyone's eyes on him and he felt the blood draining from his face and he wished he had a shovel to bury himself alive.  
“Daichi, you are a dog!” screamed Tanaka.  
“Oh my god, Daichi, those are scratches?” said Noya, pointing at his back. “I knew you two weren't vanilla!”  
While Daichi was trying to calm down the two second years, Suga could hear Ennoshita saying calmly:  
“Suga-san, I think Kageyama passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bury me with Kageyama  
> I just finished a thirty page porn about two volleyball dorks. nice.
> 
> if you want to talk about what my life has become and how i should reconsider my life's choise, i'm applepie4 on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter!  
> Hope you like!  
> If you spot some bad mistake or if you have some advice to improve my writing, feel free to tell me.
> 
> If you want to join my madness, i'm applepie4 on tumblr and on 8track.  
> If you speak/read italian you can also visit my account on efp (a fanfiction archive): yu_gin
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Fun fact: I live in a thermal city, famous in Europe for his therms, but i've never been at the therms. That's it. That's the fun fact.


End file.
